Elements of Love
by Cori Antilles Potter
Summary: After Mai walks out on him five years after the war because of something he did, Zuko finds comfort with another woman that he has loved. Meanwhile, news of uprisings are beginning to be heard from the Earth Kingdom. ZukoxToph Rated T just in case
1. Giving Up

**Having always loved A:tLA, I thought it was high time I wrote a fanfiction. Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I'm just a fan who loves it.**

_"Destiny is dead,_

_in the hands of bad luck,_

_before it might have made some sense,_

_but now it's all ****ed up." -Green Day, Insomniac, "Stuart and the Ave."_

_Mai's POV_

She could no longer stand it. The way he always seemed distracted when she wanted to talk to him, his lack of interest in anything, it all just combined in such a way to disgust the heck out of Mai. He was Fire Lord now, what more could he possibly want? He had his mother back, the world was at peace, and his, no _their_, friends came to visit fairly often. So what was wrong with Zuko?

These questions and more had been plaguing the dark-haired girl named Mai for some weeks now. She is the fiancée of Fire Lord Zuko. Her life should be perfect; the war has been over for five years now. Instead, Mai spends her days roaming the Fire Nation capitol looking for something to do because of the sheer frustration she feels when she is around Zuko.

Everything was going great until that awful day, a month ago, when _she_ came to visit. They had been making wedding plans like there was no tomorrow. Mai's days were spent trying on wedding dresses and getting people lined up while her bride's maids, Ty Lee, Katara, and Suki, watched on. Suki had recently been married herself, to Katara the waterbender's older brother Sokka. It was only a matter of time before Ty Lee married her earthbending boyfriend Haru, and Katara and Avatar Aang had been a pair since the end of the war. That only left one person in Team Avatar who hadn't been paired off with someone. Toph Bei Fong, the blind earthbender girl and the one who had taught Aang to earthbend.

Mai had not had any reason to dislike Toph. In fact, she had rather liked Toph. Toph knew when to keep to herself and never pried, unlike Mai's best friend Ty Lee. Maybe Toph being blind gave her a sixth sense for those kinds of things, but whatever it was, Mai liked it. Toph was pretty, but more in the way you would say a flower was pretty than in the way you would say a woman was beautiful or something.

On that particular day, Toph had managed to convince her overprotective parents to let her come from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation by herself. After all, Toph was seventeen now and her "earth sense" more developed than ever. Toph could take care of herself, despite being blind. That was another thing Mai liked about Toph. Toph never let anyone tell her what she could or could not do.

Toph had come into the palace in a blaze of glory, managing to upset three servants in the process. She had come into Mai's quarters and had been offering unhelpful, but witty, advice on dress selection when Ty Lee and Suki got the idea into their heads to dress Toph up.

"Come on, Toph. It'll be fun," Ty Lee had said to her.

"Yeah, Toph, just this once, try it," Suki had begged.

Toph had simply snorted and replied frostily, "Well, it's not like I'll be able to see how ridiculous you make me look. So what the heck, I've got nothing better to do, go ahead."

Suki and Ty Lee had led her off into the bathing rooms, leaving Mai and Katara alone to decide on a good dress. Roughly an hour later Ty Lee had emerged, looking ecstatic. "You guys are not going to believe your eyes!" she had squealed, "May I present to you future Fire Lady Mai, and you Princess Katara, daughter of the last chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom."

Mai and Katara had exchanged a glance, wondering what elicited the formality on Ty Lee's part. When Toph emerged from the bathing rooms, Suki clutching her arm in almost reverence, they had understood.

Toph had stood there, not in her usually messy Earth Kingdom garb, but in a flowing, strapless, green silk dress that ended just above her ankles. Her feet were bare as usual, but the dirt had been scrubbed from her toenails, and for that matter, her fingernails as well. Her hair was down and fell to her shoulders, and her bangs had been brushed back and secured with a flowery headband, different from the green one she usually sported. Her face was the most breathtaking part of the whole ensemble, however. A very light blush had been applied to her cheeks, giving her the look of having just been out on a hot summer day. This was not what made it though. It was the pale wintergreen eye shadow that had been applied around her eyes that drew a person in. The eye shadow brought out the pale green of her sightless eyes so as to make their perpetual murkiness unnoticeable and instead brought out the true beauty that resided in them.

All of this would have been wonderful if Mai's fiancée had not chosen that exact moment to let himself into her room unannounced. Zuko had opened the door, and then he had just stood there, staring at Toph like she just come down from the sky and forgotten her angel's wings. "Who-who is she?" he had asked, his voice full of some emotion Mai still did not want to acknowledge.

Then Toph, in her way, had returned that with, "What you don't recognize me Twinkle Toes? Do I really look that bad?"

Zuko, with his way with words, had stuttered out, "Uh, quite the opposite, Toph. You look, um, you look…"

"I look what?" Toph had asked him, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"You look…magnificent," Zuko had managed to get out, sounding breathless.

At the praise Toph cheeks had flushed a deeper red than the blush that was already on them. Mai had felt a strange tinge annoyance creeping up in her at the praise Zuko had given Toph. She had glared across the room at her fiancée, but his scarred eye was turned toward her and he didn't seem to notice. Actually, he really didn't seem to be noticing anything much at the moment besides Toph.

"You really think so?" Toph had then asked Zuko, a thrill of excitement barely creeping into her question.

"Yeah, I really do," Zuko had replied, a weird little smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Mai had sighed loudly and interjected into their conversation, "Well, now that we've established how nice Toph looks, shall we get back to my dress?"

Zuko had started, as if he had just realized that Mai was in the room. He had murmured something about pressing business elsewhere and then left. Everyone else had seemed to understand that something awkward had just taken place and went back to what they were doing before.

That was it. That was the day when Mai's life had went from being great to the exact opposite. She suspected Zuko's sudden lack of interest in her was because of Toph. He had realized that the blind, twelve-year-old girl he'd first become friends with had grown into a quite beautiful young woman. Toph was the one person who hadn't doubted Zuko's sincerity when he said he wanted to join Team Avatar. She was the one who had been willing to give him a chance. Obviously, Toph had always felt something for Zuko; whether or not she knew it was the question. Mai thought that if Toph did not know that she felt something for Zuko, then Mai might still have a chance. If Toph did know, and if she knew that Zuko was beginning to feel something for her, than Mai might as well pack her bags. No, she thought, I've got to stick things out. Perhaps everything will turn out for the best.

At that moment Zuko came out onto to the veranda where Mai had been seated and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello, Mai. Lovely day, isn't it?" Zuko said to her, for once seeming happy to see her.

Mai's hopes soared. "It's okay, a little warm for my taste," she remarked, and then she frowned. What were they doing discussing the weather?

"Yes, yes," Zuko replied, back to being distracted. "Toph is coming to see us next week," he said barely contained excitement in his tone.

That was the last straw. The only reason Zuko had come out to talk to her was to tell her that Toph was coming.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy that," she retorted, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Her statement made Zuko turn around to look at Mai. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, seemingly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, Zuko. I've seen the way your eyes go all glassy and you get that stupid little grin on your face whenever you talk about her. Ever since that day you saw her in my room, when Suki and Ty Lee made her up, you've acted like I'm not even here. I get it. You like her more than you like me. Well, you won't have to be conflicted anymore, because I'm leaving," Mai finished shouting, and then she turned and went into the palace.

"Mai wait! I-" Zuko called, trying to follow her.

"Save it, Zuko. Nothing you could say now can change the damage that's already been done. I'm doing you a favor by leaving," she stated, her eyes welling up with tears. She went into her room and started throwing clothes into a bag and gathering some of her possessions. She stopped then, and she stared at the engagement ring Zuko had given her.

Not knowing what else to do, she pulled off the diamond studded band and sat it on the nightstand by her bed. As an afterthought, she went to her desk, pulled out a piece of parchment, and scribbled a fast note, setting it on the nightstand beside the ring.

With that, Mai took one last look at the room that had been her home, shut the door, and left.

**Well, what do you all think? Reviews please!**

**Oh, and I decided to begin every chapter with the line from a Green Day song. Please excuse the starred out words. I didn't want to change it too much from the original, and I don't like to swear if I can help it, so I changed it up a little. Oh, and I don't own Green Day either. Yeesh, I couldn't imagine what BJ would do if someone tried to own him... XD**

**~Cori**


	2. Notes and Messages

**Well, here it is. The second chapter in Elements of Love. Zuko's been having some problems. Oh, and I still don't own A:tLA or GD. **

_"Sometimes I need to apologize._

_Sometimes I need to admit that I ain't right._

_Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut, or only say hello. _

_Sometimes I still feel I'm walking alone." -Green Day, Nimrod, "Walking Alone"_

_Zuko's POV_

This time, Zuko thought, I'm not apologizing for what I've done.

Zuko stared at the clenched piece of parchment in his hand, anger coursing through him like blood. Mai had left him, and for what reason? It was because she thought he had a thing for Toph. That's insane, isn't it? He and Toph have always just been friends, nothing more. Then again, a month ago when he had seen her beauty in Mai's quarters he had felt rather strange. He had just accounted that to the fact that it had been scorching that day, but that shouldn't have mattered. He was a firebender after all.

A frown crossed Zuko's face. He took the crumpled note and smoothed it out, wanting to reread it.

It read:

_Dear Zuko,_

_ I'm sorry we have to part like this, but I can't go on living this way. I can't stand the way your head is always in the clouds these days. This definitely isn't the same Zuko I first fell in love with. I can only attribute it to the fact that you are no longer in love with me, but someone else entirely. My best guess is your longtime friend Toph. She is quite beautiful these days, as you so obviously have noticed. However, if for some reason you should ever want to see me again, I've gone home to my parents' house. They wish to travel and would like me take care of Tom-tom._

_ Best wishes to you,_

_ Mai_

_ Oh, I forgot to mention, I left the ring on the nightstand, too. Give it to someone you really love._

Zuko slammed his fist into the wall beside Mai's old bed, but then he quickly pulled it back. He'd given up giving in to his rage a long time ago. There was no point in sliding backwards now. Instead, he threw the note up and out in front of him, threw his fist into the air, and shot a ball of fire at the offending piece of parchment. He then watched in great satisfaction as it disintegrated and the ashes fell to the floor.

It was stupid, what he'd just done, and he knew it. He didn't care, however, not anymore. The Fire Lord stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror, where his reflection was staring back at him. He stared at his dark, shaggy hair hanging loosely into his golden eyes. His eyes, the left one surrounded by a scar, had a haunted look to them. They also looked sleep-deprived, which stood to reason, considering he hadn't been able to sleep very well in the week since Mai had left him. He had been too busy with his thoughts to get much sleep at all.

Did he really feel something for Toph? Deep down he wanted to deny it, to say that Mai was the one in the wrong and not him, but he knew that was not the case. In the last few weeks all he had seen when he closed his eyes was Toph that day in Mai's room. That always led to other thoughts about her, the night he first met her, when her burned her feet, her unquestioning acceptance of him, her ability to always know just what to say, and her incredible earthbending and metalbending abilities.

She really is amazing, he realized. He felt shallow for thinking this next thought, but it was true. Where most women when they first met him would often shy away from him because of his scar, or some would even do the complete opposite, Toph would never see his scar. She just accepted him for who he was as a person, and really, that was all he could ever ask for.

Just then his mother Ursa, whom Zuko with some help from his friends had rescued from a high-security Fire Nation prison, strode into the room.

"There you are, Zuko dear. A servant's been looking for you for most of the afternoon. Have you been in here the whole time?" she asked him, her voice softening as she looked around.

"Yes, I have been," he responded somewhat tersely. He needed to be left alone with his thoughts right now. Then a puzzled frown crossed his face and he asked, "Why's the servant been looking for me?"

"I don't know dear, but you can ask him for yourself. He's right here," Ursa replied, moving out of the doorway to make room for a small man that looked somewhat like a saber-tooth moose-lion whose name Zuko remembered to be Moshi.

"Okay. Uh, so what do you need, servant?" he asked. Even after five years, having servants waiting on him was still a little weird to Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Moshi began with a bow, "we received a message via Messenger Hawk that Miss Toph Bei Fong's ship has entered the Fire Nation."

Zuko couldn't help feeling a thrill run threw him. In the wake of Mai's leaving he'd almost forgotten what day Toph's visit started. "Thank you, Moshi," he said graciously, "you're news is much appreciated."

"You're welcome, my Lord," Moshi said, bowing once more before leaving the room.

Before she followed the servant out the door Ursa turned and said to Zuko gently, "I'm very glad that your friend Toph is coming to see us again, Zuko. I think she's just the person you need to help take your mind off of Mai. She's a very sweet girl, even if she is a little, shall we say, rowdy, for my taste." His mother gave him one last smile and a nod before she stepped through the door. Once again Zuko would be left with his thoughts.

Hopefully, Zuko thought to himself after his mother had gone, Toph will do more for me than just take my mind off of Mai. With that thought in mind, Zuko took his leave from Mai's old quarters. He meandered through the palace a bit before going to his throne room, where he would eagerly await Toph's arrival.

**So that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Next chapter, prepare for Toph's POV and to learn about the "uprisings" in the Earth Kingdom.**

**~Cori**


	3. Blind and Proud of It

**The third chapter! Thank you to those who have reviewed! It's very much appreciated. I don't know if I have to do this every time, but I do not, nor shall ever, own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Green Day.**

_"She screams in silence_

_A sullen riot penetrating through her mind._

_Waiting for a sign to smash the silence_

_With the brick of self-control." Green Day, Dookie, "She"_

_Toph's POV_

Disappointment is something you can only face so many times before it becomes too much for a person and they just want to scream.

Toph Bei Fong was no stranger to disappointment. All her life she had been her parents' biggest disappointment. Born blind, she has always been treated by her parents as if she were an invalid, incapable of doing anything on her own. That was until she met Aang the Avatar and had run away with him and his friends. They changed her life for the better. She learned how to live. Of course, she had already made a name for herself as the "Blind Bandit" in an underground wrestling league.

Toph was able to do what she could through her acute sense of hearing combined with her earthbending. It gave her a sort of "earth sense". A sixth sense she has that allows her to "see" by giving her a picture in her mind of the shapes and movements of things around her. It was, in a sense, like a monkey-bat's echolocation.

No, Toph was certainly no stranger to disappointment. Her most recent worries have been the pairing off of her best friends. Sokka and Suki's marriage hadn't been too bad. Suki was good for Sokka. Besides, Sokka would be much better off with a non-bender like himself. Then there were Aang and Katara. It was only a matter of time before those two announce that they were getting married. This one didn't bother Toph too much either. Aang had always been more like a brother to her than anything else. The one thing that had really annoyed her was Zuko and Mai's engagement announcement.

The only problem was that Toph had no idea why that was. She had nothing against Mai, even if the woman was a little dark for her preference, but that wasn't it. Zuko, well Zuko was just her close friend, wasn't he? She shook her head slightly as her mind went back through her memories, starting with the strange, instant connection she had felt toward him when he had come to Team Avatar asking to join, and her equally weird desire to go see him at his campsite. Next was that day on Ember Island when she had wanted to go on a "life-changing journey" with him. Finally, that day not too long ago when she had let Ty Lee and Suki dress her up, and Zuko's reaction to how she had looked. For some reason his reaction had made this curious warmth creep through her whole body.

Toph shook her head as if to clear it. Who am I kidding? she thought, Zuko, feel something for me? That's just nuttier than Sokka on cactus juice.

Presently she felt someone coming up behind her on the deck. She recognized the footfalls as that of the captain's. "Miss Bei Fong," he greeted her, "we are approaching the Fire Nation Capitol."

Toph inhaled a deep breath of salty ocean air. That was about the only thing she liked about being on nauseating boats, was the smell. She turned from the boat railing to the direction that would have her facing the captain. He didn't know she was blind, and she wanted to keep it that way. No sense having another person worrying about her.

"Thanks Captain. How much longer do you think it'll be until we get there?" she asked as politely as possible, feeling that odd warmth spread through her again as she thought about seeing Zuko in a little while.

"My best guess is about a half an hour, Miss Bei Fong," the captain responded.

"Perfect!" she replied brightly, and then she turned away from him to have herself facing the ocean. Toph sensed the captain's retreat and let out a sigh of relief. Now she could turn her thoughts to the reason for her visit to the Fire Nation's leader.

It had started a couple weeks ago when she had inadvertently wandered into Ba Sing Se's Lower Ring after she had visited Zuko's uncle Iroh at his tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. Toph had walked past a little gathering area when she heard someone shouting. She had pushed her way through a crowd of bodies until she got front where she could hear.

The person, who from his voice was a man, was saying things that shocked Toph. She knew the people in the Lower Ring had it bad off, but she'd never really thought about what this might do to them.

The man, who had only identified himself as the "Rebellion Starter", had been saying this when Toph came up, "People of the Lower Ring! You work and starve while those in the Upper Ring live in luxury! It's time to take matters in your own hands and revolt! You must go to the Earth King and demand retribution for the wrongs that have been wrought upon you! If not for yourselves, than do it for your children and their children yet to come!"

The speech had obviously been over then, because Toph had felt the man get down from the table he had been standing on and run off. She had then turned her senses to the people standing around her. Most just muttered things like: "Yeah right", "Like that'll ever work", and "We've been living like for so long, what's the use in trying to change things now?"

There were others though, who had seemed to agree with the man. A few had even gone chasing after him, wanting more information. Toph had known that she had to tell someone, but she couldn't tell the Earth King. This wasn't something he'd know how to deal with. So she had gone for the next best person, her friend and Fire Lord Zuko. She knew that he would have an idea of what to do and the resources to do it. She had hopped on the boat bound for the Fire Nation capitol that she's on now.

Just as Toph felt a shift in the waves against the side of the boat she heard a shipmate call out that they were docking and to "Prepare to disembark."

Toph thanked the spirits that she would finally be able to get back on solid earth. She rushed over to the boat ramp and was the first one off. She hurried off the dock and over to land. As her feet hit the dirt, the world spread out around in her large ripples. Suddenly she could sense people, buildings, animals, plants, and every rock for miles around her. Nothing had that strange ripple to it anymore that it did when she was on water.

Toph practically ran to the gates of the main city, reveling in the imagery her senses gave to her. With Zuko as Fire Lord, the gates were always open. People would occasionally yell at her to be more careful, but Toph paid the warnings no heed. She was going to see Zuko.

At the entrance to the palace she was stopped by a guard. He must be new, for he did not recognize her. "State your intentions," he intoned, his boredom barely concealed.

"I'm Toph Bei Fong, and I'm here to see Fire Lord Zuko, so you'd do best to move sir," Toph commanded, barely suppressing a laugh at the guard's reaction.

His body has instantly become rigid, and he stands up straighter. "A thousand apologies, Lady Bei Fong, Fire Lord Zuko is expecting you." Toph senses his bow before he moves out of her way.

She sprints through the palace, instinctively knowing the way to the throne room from many visits to the palace over the past five years. Toph reaches the doorway, but she stops short. Suddenly she was hit over the head with a weird wave of shyness.

Huffing at her stupidity, Toph takes a deep breath and pushes through the curtains covering the doorway. Zuko was sitting on his throne at the back of the room. Upon her dramatic entrance, he leaped to his feet. Toph could feel his eyes on her, looking her up and down. Finally, once the silence drags on and becomes uncomfortable for her, she says, her voice sounding really high in her ears for some reason, "Hey Zuko. I'm here." She smiles and hopes it's what someone would consider a sweet smile.

She perceived Zuko raise his eyebrow and then smile slightly. Toph can always sense his finer movements better than she could other people's movements. "Hi Toph," he says, but breaks off at the end, Toph senses something is wrong, and suddenly he and Toph are running across the room, into each other's arms.

**Well, that's Chapter 3! I'm quite fond of reviews, so feel free to post some at your leisure. Stayed tuned for more of Toph and Zuko's reunion! I'll either do a chapter that's strictly Zuko's POV next or I may switch between he and Toph. It just depends on how it goes.**

**~Cori**


	4. Together Again

**I'm back after almost a year of not writing! Sorry about that. I got involved in school and stuff and just didn't have time to update. Anyways, here's my new chapter! Even a year later, I'm still not the owner of A: tLA or Green Day, unfortunately.**_  
><em>

**__**_"I don't want to go back home_

_I don't want to kiss goodnight._

_Let us paralyze this moment 'til it dies._

_To the end of the Earth_

_In the Valley of the Stars_

_There's a car crashing deep inside my heart." -Green Day, Awesome as F**k, "Cigarettes and Valentines"_

_Zuko's POV_

Zuko was just so glad to have Toph back in his arms that nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. She looked so beautiful, and she felt warm in his arms. She felt right. How could he have ever doubted that he felt something for her? He realized at that time that he loved her, he really did.

"Toph, I've missed you. A lot," Zuko told her hesitantly. He had to at least tell her that for now. She had to know that much.

Toph turned her face upwards so that her sightless green eyes appeared to stare into his. Before it might have been slightly unsettling to Zuko, but now it just filled him with joy.

"Oh, Zuko, I've missed you, too," Toph said, then she let go of him. "But what's wrong? Just now, I sensed that something was up."

"Uh, nothing. Not anymore, at least, now that you're here," Zuko said, brushing off her question. Toph didn't need to know that Mai had broken up with him, not yet, at least.

"Obviously something's wrong, Zuko. I know you too well to not know when something's up. Besides, you're not a very good liar. So what is it?" Toph pleaded with him.

Zuko sighed, resigned. He should have known better than trying to keep something from Toph. After starting her own metalbending school and dealing with her students she seemed to be able to sense people's emotions even more.

"Okay, well, it's kind of a long story," Zuko responded, making one last attempt at trying to tell the story.

"All I have is time right now, Sparky, so you'd better tell me," Toph retorted with a sly smile, the one that Zuko adored.

"Alright, so about a week ago Mai left. She broke up with me, Toph," Zuko told her, anger just barely creeping into his voice.

_Toph's POV_

Toph just stood there, for once she was speechless. Mai and Zuko, who had seemed to be very happy together and were on the verge of getting married, were broken up. Well, it wasn't exactly the first time they'd broken up, but it came as a shock now, especially considering the proximity to their wedding. A part of Toph felt really bad Zuko, and for Mai, too; but another, much larger part of her was silently rejoicing. At last she could have Zuko, so long as she played her cards right. In the next second she felt awful for thinking that, but she quickly suppressed the feeling.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko, is there anything I can do to help you?" Toph asked in all sincerity.

"Thanks, Toph, but just you being here is enough to, uh, make me happier," Zuko responded a little awkwardly.

Toph frowned a little. What was that supposed to mean? Whatever it meant, Toph thought that she liked the sound of it.

"Alright, if you're sure…" she trailed off.

"I'm sure. Now what was it you wanted to discuss with me? Something about uprisings in Ba Sing Se?" he asked her, and she felt him walk away, back toward his throne. Zuko had quickly transitioned from being Toph's friend Zuko to being Fire Lord Zuko.

"Oh, um, right. Well, this is how it started," Toph began, and she started telling Zuko about what had happened that day in the Lower Ring. As she was telling the story, she gauged Zuko's reaction based on what his body did, since she could not see his face. To her shock, he seemed only mildly surprised by her story.

Once she had finished, Zuko said, "From my time living there when Uncle and I were Ba Sing Se, I got the idea that they weren't happy. What I don't understand is, why did you come to me with this? Wouldn't it have been better to take your concerns to Kuei?"

"Well, after the way he handled the crisis in the Colonies, I wasn't so sure he'd be able to deal with this. Besides, I trusted that you would know what to do in this case, Zuko," Toph responded, somewhat indignantly.

Toph felt Zuko move his hand to touch the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I understand all of that, but I do think you need to take this up with Kuei. Is that all right? If he fails to act on your advice, then the next best person for you to talk to would be Aang. I can't do anything in an area that's obviously the Earth King's territory," Zuko told her.

Toph knew he had point. She had really just come to the Fire Nation to visit him. She folded her arms. "Fair enough," she replied. Then changing her mood, she said, "Anyways, let's go do something besides being cooped up in this palace. I'm starving!"

Zuko laughed, and Toph smiled in satisfaction. "Alright, I know a good fruit stand down in the market, how does the sound?" he asked her.

She pretended to think about it for a moment. "Well, I guess it sounds fine," Toph replied, trying to sound bored.

She then felt Zuko come down from his throne. He then came over to her and looped his arm through hers. Toph felt a little thrill at being this close to him. Together they started to walk toward the exit of the palace. This trip to the market place was going to be a very nice one, she could tell.

"Hey, Toph?" Zuko asked, almost sounding shy to Toph.

"Yeah?" she asked in return.

"I'm really glad you came to visit me," he proclaimed.

Toph sensed just how much he meant it. "I know," she responded, in her typical Toph-fashion. Yes, this was going to be a very nice market trip indeed.

**Thanks for reading! Your reviews are much appreciated! Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I'm trying to connect this to the Promise Trilogy that has come out recently. Later in the story I want to connect it to Legend of Korra, as well.**

**~Cori**


	5. A Very Special Day

**Hello wonderful readers! As you can see, I'm updating my story sooner than last time. Much sooner, in fact! Also, you'll find that there's been a time skip in my story. ;) So anyways, I don't own anything in the Avatar universe! Or the Green Day lyrics.**

_"My beating heart belongs to you,_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you._

_I'm here to honor you._

_If I lose everything in the fire,_

_I'm sending all my love to you." -Green Day, 21st Century Breakdown, "Last Night on Earth"_

_Two Years Later_

_Toph's POV_

Toph Beifong, now nineteen-years-old, let out a big sigh. She had come so far just to reach this moment.

Toph was standing, bare-footed as usual, at the exit to a building that let out into a courtyard in the Fire Nation royal palace. The dress was, as Katara had described to her, a flowing, sleeveless red dress that ended just above her ankles. Toph had refused to wear one with a train. She, knowing her luck, probably would have just got it tangled up in her feet and would have ended up flat on her face right at the most important moment. Her hair had been done up in a small top knot.

Just as Toph was sure that she would lose her nerve and would have to run away, a tsungi horn started playing. It was Zuko's uncle Iroh that was playing the large instrument.

"That's your cue," Katara whispered to her, giving her a gentle nudge.

"I know, I know," Toph muttered. She began walking slowly out into the courtyard, and with her earthbending sense she realized just how many people were in attendance. It wasn't just she and Zuko's friends and family, but also at least half of the Fire Nation was there.

She loved Zuko, and she knew how much this meant to his country, but really, did there really need to be this many people here? She was glad, however, that Aang, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Haru were there. Even Mai was there with her new boyfriend. Actually, Mai's boyfriend was one of Toph's original metalbending students, the Dark One. Toph had introduced the two of them after Mai and Zuko had broken up, and they had hit it off quite well.

She reached the steps and climbed up them to a little veranda where Zuko and a fire sage were waiting. She could sense Zuko's eyes on her and the utter feeling of pride and love that he had. Suddenly, all of her nervousness evaporated. In that same moment, though, she had an abrupt flashback.

_Six Months Earlier_

Toph and Zuko were spending the day together at her metalbending academy, where some of Toph's youngest students were busy showing off their newly-learned metalbending skills for the Fire Lord.

"Zuko," Toph sighed, "are you sure that it'll be okay? You know, me being from the Earth Kingdom and all."

"Of course it will be, Toph. Although, it does help that your family is Earth Kingdom nobility. It probably would have been harder if you weren't," Zuko responded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What do you think my parents will say when we tell them?" she asked.

"I mean, I would hope that they'll be happy for you. Besides, you were a major help in stopping the uprisings in Ba Sing Se. I think that they've realized by now that you're someone who can take care of yourself and can make your own decisions," he told her.

"Yeah, thanks Zuko. You always did know how to make me feel better," Toph replied, giving him an affectionate punch in the shoulder.

_Present_

Toph shook her head to dispel the memory as she reached the top step and took Zuko's hands in hers. That wasn't important right now. This moment was the important thing, and she knew it. The tsungi horn fell silent then and a hush fell over the gathered crowd of people.

"I love you," Zuko whispered to her.

"I love you, too," Toph whispered back.

"Members of our glorious Fire Nation, the valiant Earth Kingdom, and friends from other nations, we are gathered here today for the marriage of our Fire Lord Zuko to Toph Beifong of the Earth Kingdom," the fire sage began.

Toph swallowed hard. This was it. It was really happening. Zuko held her hands tighter, as if reassuring her. It worked. Toph turned her face up toward where his was and gave him a smile.

The fire sage went on to read some ancient Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom marriage texts, especially royal ones. Then, he got to the vows.

The fire sage turned to Zuko first. "Do you, Fire Lord Zuko, promise to hold and love Toph for as long as you both shall live, and even beyond, when the two of you have gone to join the spirits?" he asked.

"I do," Zuko replied, full of conviction.

Now it was Toph's turn. "Do you, Toph Beifong, promise to hold and love Zuko for as long as you both shall live, and beyond, to the time when you shall have both joined the spirits?" he asked her.

"I do," Toph responded happily.

"Then, by the powers invested in me by the spirits, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May I present to you, gathered friends, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Toph," the fire sage proclaimed in a loud voice that echoed around the courtyard. He placed a small crown in Toph's top knot. A cheer then went up from the people assembled there.

Toph and Zuko then kissed a long, passionate kiss full of love. Toph and Zuko stood there then, holding hands and waving to the assembled crowd. It was easily one of the best days of Toph's life, and she was glad she was getting to share it with the person she loved more than any other in the world.

Their friends came to congratulate them, then. All of them were giving them hugs and telling them how wonderful it was that the two of them were finally married.

Toph smiled and thanked them, but deep down, in the darkest corners of her being, she had a niggling doubt. That doubt was a question. What kind of life was there for a Fire Lady who was a blind earthbender? She wasn't sure, but she knew that the answer to her question would come soon enough.

**Thanks for reading! I'm taking my story in a different direction. I have lots of ideas, though, so another new chapter should be coming soon!**

**~Cori**


	6. A Start of Something New

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with a new chapter. This chapter is a little longer, plus it contains three POV's! Katara even gets her own POV in this chapter. Exciting stuff happening in this chapter. :) Anyways, the Avatar universe is not mine and nor are the Green Day lyrics.**

_"Dawning of a new era_

_Calling, don't let it catch you falling.  
><em>

_Ready or not at all.  
><em>

_So close enough to taste it  
><em>

_Almost, I can embrace this  
><em>

_Feeling, on the tip of my tongue.__" -Green Day, Warning, "Waiting"_

_Four Years Later_

_Toph's POV_

Fire Lady Toph, now the age of twenty-three, had taken the day to go deep into the volcano surrounding the city to practice earthbending and keep her seismic senses sharp. Something had been going on lately where she didn't feel quite as sharp as she usually did. She didn't understand it. A part of her had worried that maybe she was slipping. In any case, she had asked Katara to come check her out.

Toph used her earthbending to move a wall of rock in front of her and leapt out of the tunnel onto a city street, startling some nearby passers-by. She offered them a half-hearted sorry and hurried onward to the palace.

Zuko and Katara were waiting for her in Zuko and hers bedchamber. Zuko seemed very impatient in contrast with the calm patience Katara was radiating. Zuko was also worried. Toph let out a sigh. These days he was almost as bad as her parents had been in terms of his anxiety for her.

"Toph, where have you been?" he asked her, the nervousness clearly evident in his voice.

"Calm down, Zuko. I was just out practicing," Toph responded, snorting in derision as she did so.

"Oh, I see. Well, can you just make sure you're careful when you do these things?" Zuko pleaded with her.

"Yes, dearest, I'm always careful," Toph put a note of finality in her voice. "Hello Katara," she said, turning to her friend, "can we get this over with?"

"Sure, Toph," she replied. "Come lie down here on the bed so I can get started."

Toph did as she was instructed. She felt Katara begin to waterbend the water out of a bowl on the bedside table. Katara began going up and down Toph's body with the healing water, trying to find something amiss. At last she seemed to settle the water on Toph's midsection.

Katara began muttering things under her breath and Toph felt her nodding her head. The moment seemed to drag on forever.

"Come on, Katara. I'm tired of waiting. What is it? Will it kill me?" Toph asked, only being half sarcastic.

"Well…" Katara began, and then she actually laughed. "No Toph, this won't kill you," she replied. Toph breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then was it? And why are you laughing?" Zuko demanded.

"Yeah, what is it, Katara? It's not something that's going to affect my bending, is it?" Toph wanted to know.

"It'll only affect your bending for a few months, Toph. Right now your body will be a little thrown off, though, because this takes quite a toll on the body," Katara told them.

"For a few months? What is this, Katara?" Toph asked, still clueless.

"Wait a second. Let me just make sure of something first," Katara said and paused. "Okay. Let me be the first person to congratulate you, Toph and Zuko. The two of you are expecting twins!" Katara exclaimed, her voice full of joy for her friends.

"Twins?!" Zuko was almost speechless. "That's wonderful! Did you hear that, Toph? Twins!"

Toph heard it, all right. She just couldn't quite believe it. Well, this was certainly going to be interesting.

_Seven months later_

_Katara's POV_

Waterbending master Katara had been around many pregnant women in her life. She herself had even had she and Aang's first child recently, a beautiful little baby girl named Kya. However, none of the women she had been around were as cranky as Fire Lady Toph Beifong.

Katara, Aang, and Kya were staying with Toph and Zuko for a few weeks until Toph had her twins. Katara had needed to keep Toph in bed until their birth for several reasons, one of which was that with Toph's body functions all out-of-kilter right now, it meant that her seismic sense's depth perception had been affected and Toph had frequently been running into things. It sounded crazy, but it was true.

Katara was sitting in the royal gardens, taking a break from tending to Toph. Kya was sitting beside her and was laughing at the gardens' turtle ducks and the little splashes Katara was making with her waterbending.

"Aww, you like the turtle ducks, don't you, Kya?" Katara asked her little daughter, kissing her on the head.

Katara was just about to start really enjoying the peaceful moment when Ty Lee came running out of the palace. She had been keeping an eye on Toph while Katara was outside.

"What is it, Ty Lee?" Katara demanded, leaping up and startling Kya and the turtle ducks in the process.

"Come quickly! Something's happening with Toph! I think the twins may be coming!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"What?! Okay, I'm on my way in. Here, watch Kya for me. Go get Zuko and Aang. I don't care if it interrupts their meeting," Katara ordered, picking up her crying daughter and putting her in Ty Lee's arms on her way into the palace.

_Zuko's POV_

As soon as Ty Lee had come to get him, Zuko had rushed to his bedchamber. He had never felt so nervous in his life. All he could do was stand by and watch while Katara took care of everything. Now he sat on the edge of his bed and held the first-born twin in his arms, their daughter, while Toph held their son.

Katara, Aang, and Ty Lee were standing over both of them, telling them what gorgeous babies they had and how proud they should be. Zuko agreed with them. He had never felt this proud in his life. He sat there holding the daughter of him and the woman he loved more than anyone else in the whole world, while she held their son.

"So what are you going to name them?" Ty Lee asked excitedly.

"Well, if it's okay with you, Zuko, I think we should our son here Lu Ten, after your cousin," Toph said proudly. Katara, Aang, and Ty Lee all let out little awws or ooos.

"Thank you, Toph. I think it's a perfect name for him," Zuko said, brushing his hand over Lu Ten's little tuft of hair. "I think I have an idea for our daughter," he told her shyly.

"Really? And what would that be?" Toph asked her husband.

"Ahnora," he replied. "Crown Princess Ahnora."

**There you have it! Chapter 6! Ahnora's name is kind of a play on words. XD Kya, Lu Ten, and she will have many adventures, I'm sure. ;)**

**~Cori**


End file.
